DESCRIPTION: This research proposes to evaluate the use of urinary bladder-extracellular matrix (UBM-ECM) for the repair of diseased mucogingival tissue. Cells harvested from either attached gingiva or buccal mucosa will be used to seed either of these substrates and the resulting engineered tissue will ultimately be tested for their histogenic potential in the appropriate mucosal sites in dogs. Since the state of hydration of the substrate may be a factor in the potential for cellular differentiation and proliferation, an initial study will be done to test the hydrated state versus the freeze dried state in this regard. The strength of the final tissue engineered product will be mechanically tested for its ultimate suture strength prior to implantation in the dog model. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE